House Aquila Theme System
At the end of 3200, House Aquila’s manpower was in a dire situation. With the labour crisis, the losses from the War Against the Artificials and the Conflict of 3200, House Aquila simply did not have enough recruits to sustain all of their legions at full strength. It was therefore decided that House Aquila needed to expand its own manpower pools and could no longer rely on volunteers from serf populations not under the House’s direct control. A new program, dubbed the Aquilan Theme system, was created and approved by the Convocation in early 3201. This new system would not only increase the number of new recruits but also increase the base level of quality and competency of those recruits by instilling Aquilan cultural values across the sector. The system also promised to promote and reinforce the ties between House Aquila and other Noble Houses. To gain access to land and manpower, House Aquila would provide service in some way to the territories original owners. Aquilan Theme An Aquilan Theme must be two things: a population center not on Diomikato that is controlled and governed by the Aquilan Convocation, or its chosen representative. This does not include the various Legion Forts found across the sector. While Themes can have military installations within them, the term is used to describe an area with a largely civilian population. Some Themes are both owned and governed by House Aquila, while others are owned by the other noble houses, or their individuals, but still governed by House Aquila. It is the responsibility of a Theme to provide a certain percentage of its population to the Imperial Legions every year; similar to the requirements of Aquilan noble estates. Providing materials that are needed for sustaining the Legions can reduce the number required in the recruit quota. In order to meet these quotas, many Themes have also adopted Aquilan cultural practices when it comes to education, lifestyle, and serf grading. From an early age denizens of many Aquilan Themes are taught to focus on physical education and logical problem solving. They are taught in heavily regimented classes and encouraged to strive for service within the military. As with the ASCE Grading System on Diomikato, service within the Imperial Legions offers the opportunity for advancement of both status and wealth within the hierarchy of the Theme. Theme Establishment When a suitable location has been identified, and the relevant noble house has given their approval, the Convocation selects one legion and tasks them with the creation of the foundational infrastructure of the new Theme. Typically this is the legion closest to the selected site, but circumstances may require legions to be transferred from other locations. During this initial construction phase, legates from throughout Aquila submit potential Archontes candidates. Once the Theme is deemed capable and self-sustaining, the Convocation takes a vote on the submitted candidates. Theme Hierarchy The title given to a governour of a Theme is an Archontes; these governours are the Convocations direct representatives in the Theme. They have largely autonomous control over the territory with such abilities as being able to command military personnel as well as civilian officials assigned to the Theme. A Quaestor and at least one Aedile are brought under the archontes. The quaestor is responsible for civilian matters in the Theme, organising housing and infrastructure programmes as well as trade in the Theme. The aedile is the intermediary between the Theme, the Convocation, and various other noble houses. Both the quaestor and the aedile answer to the archontes. A host of other civilian, legion aides, and bureaucrats help in the day to day administration, expansion, and development of the Theme. List of Themes Theme of Bulan-Leroux The the first Aquilan Theme ever established, the Theme of Bulan-Leroux is located on the islands of Tuakana and Taina on Aomori. Colloquially known as the “Blue Trine”. The Theme of Bulan-Leroux is owned by Naishinno Reticulum Bulan Ailani and governed by Archontes Leroux D Mircea. Previously owned by a minor noble of House Reticulum, the two Islands of Tuakana and Taina were gifted to the Naishinno after her wedding to the Archontes, who previously agreed with the Diet Assembly that this territory would become an Aquilan Theme. In return for this gift, House Reticulum would benefit from the development of this largely untouched island by House Aquila. House Reticulum also gain the use of any future training facilities built on the island as well as an agreement for several new joint training exercises between the Imperial Legions and the Tentara Kerjann Aomori. For now the the Blue Trine is focused on expansion of the islands’ infrastructure, fortification of the main settlement and personal estate of the Naishinno and Archontes on the small island of Taina. The planned foundations for a spaceport are being developed as well as several other military outposts on the main island. Long term objectives are to develop the island into a production centre and training facility as well as developing the small villages already on the island. The harsh nature of the flora and fauna of the island necessitate that a decent garrison is maintained on the island, with pacification plans being drawn up by Legion forces in the area. History Aquilan survey teams landed on Aomori in March 3201, and began mapping and planning the development of Tuakana. Two Forward Operating Bases were built, one on Tuakana and one on Taina. These were to be used as accommodation and support facilities for the detachment from Legio CLIV. A Temporary spaceport was built on Taina known as Port Tempest, allowing basic supplies to be ferried from supply transports in orbit and from Fort Cetus. Initially focusing on power, food, and basic building materials, the aim was to make several outposts on the island that were fairly self sufficient within the first month. Patrols into the inland jungle commenced as the Hastati assigned for protection tried to establish a 10km secure zone around their outposts and the small villages on the islands. All manner of hostile creatures were encountered and the Theme suffered their first casualties, two legionnaires were ambushed and severely wounded by what is believed to be a Nightmarcher pair. The legionnaires were evacuated to Fort Cetus for medical treatment, their loss highlighting the danger the wilds of Aomori posed. The focus for the Theme’s administration became the building of a trauma medical facility on Taina as well as rapid response units, equipped with Picus shuttles and Falco-class strikecraft, the goal was to respond to any threat on the islands within fifteen minutes. Contact with the people of the villages on Tuakana initially went well, with the help of the Naishinno and Archontes, the people were intrigued by the project and excited for the promise of investment in the region. The Archontes was highly aware that any sweeping changes to the culture and practices of the people would see resistance, so instead decided to start slowly, focusing on education programs and providing symbols of the Theme’s commitment to the people. Several infrastructure programs were started in the villages, improving the power generation systems as well as securing basic food production facilities. This allowed the Archontes to initiate a simplified version of the Aquilan ASCE system in the villages, providing every serf with basic food and energy tokens, the amount and quality increasing with the grade assigned to the serf. The first few months of the Theme were filled with heavy construction work, expanding the meager support facilities on the island to accommodate the influx of Aquilan personnel. The Blue Trine was a long way from being an integrated Aquilan territory but the beginning prospects were hopeful. Category:House Aquila Category:Locations Category:Military